


Oh Fudge

by coffeeinthewater



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, POV Darcy Lewis, Slight Darcy/Jimmy, Wandavision Episode 6, but not really fluff, not really angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinthewater/pseuds/coffeeinthewater
Summary: Darcy's inner monologue as the Hex expands but she is trapped inside. Closely follows the show."It enveloped Vision and was nearing her like a freight train, a solid brick wall. She couldn't hear the clinks of her handcuffs as she tugged her wrists."
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about episode 6?! I screeched when it ended - what a cliffhanger! Here's an expansion of one of the most intense moments.

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured them. Calm. Cool. Collected. Monica nodded resolutely. Jimmy hesitated but then followed after the Captain, leaving with a look that lingered a second too long as she smiled back at him. It would be fine.

Argh. _Focus_. Darcy's mind was running a mile a minute, struggling to pay attention to her surroundings. Said surroundings were industrial blinking computers and machines stacked on top of each other, sort of reminiscent of Star Wars droids, except this was real and now and dangerous. And she, she was reeling.

Reeling over Monica's changing molecular cells and frankly her eagerness to go back inside the Hex (because either option certainly wouldn't be good in the long run, right?). Worried about Jimmy's confident plan to hotwire a car (she didn't doubt he could - she fretted about them getting caught and leaving her alone to face _all this_ ). She was an independent woman, but realistically, she knew this would only succeed as a team effort. She could volunteer to be the brains, but beyond that... Except, of course, now she was alone. And once again completely out of her depth - sure, she accidentally took Thor down with a taser and helped save the world in London, but really, this wasn't her world. Spies and agents and magic and government agencies with obvious malicious hidden agendas. She studied political science long enough to know how this would go.

A feeling of dread seeped in the quiet with Jimmy and Monica’s absence. And honestly, she was worried. They were a little too confident for how these things went. They were basically on their own now. 

She heard a nearby vehicle start. So much for the hotwiring. She breathed deeply to steel herself. Now they were heading away, but she would soon catch up. She supposed she would have to steal one of the cars too. _Hmm. Well, if that wasn’t just as nerve-wracking._

Darcy was only here as an astrophysicist, a citizen, apparently sassy enough to cause a problem and stupid enough to sneak back in, in a baggy poncho, sans beanie and honestly starting to notice the chill in the air from the rain. And the humidity. And the low level buzzing and feeling of electricity in the air. Her adrenaline hadn't slowed down since Jimmy threw the first punch (Um wow? File that under: Process Later) and she could only watch in shock, taking a few steps back, as Jimmy and Monica made up an impromptu decision - and plan - and now she was following it too. E _rr, whatever it was_. She was determined to stay behind, which she now was, to help them with her hacking skills. It's what she could do, and she didn't care about getting fired. She was here as a contractor, possibly. She actually didn't know.

Darcy did know that what Hayward (That Dick) was planning was, well, it wasn't going to end well for any of them. Darcy trusted Monica and her track record, and Jimmy and his FBI training and honestly very sensible _everything,_ but she couldn't help but wonder how long until her nine cat lives ran out. She survived New Mexico. London. The Blip. And again, she's throwing herself into danger, technically untrained, but unable to resist. Unable to resist the knowledge, the ability to help. She's done it before. Saved the world. Or at least, helped someone else do it. But in her gut, Darcy felt a sense of dread. This was Big. And the world’s heroes - the Norse god, spies, super soldiers, etc - were no where to be found. It was up to regular old humans now. 

The buzzing of Wanda's nearby barrier grew louder. Darcy could hear it grating. 

Wanda's Halloween Spooktacular episode aired (Darcy had Thoughts about missing it and the vital built-in clues it revealed about her brother showing up. but unfortunately that wasn't the most important task at the moment) while the outer boundary of the Hex grew increasingly angry. Or active. She heard it clearly inside the tent. She couldn't see how it continued to glow red, glitch red, with miniscule rainbow particles racing across it as it malfunctioned. 

Typing away at the small laptop, trying to glean as much information as possible from the data, Darcy's fingers flew across the keyboard. She'd really rather be sipping coffee and eating chips with Jimmy while watching Wanda's cute family sitcom, you know, without the life-threatening possibilities that were soon to erupt. She wasn't stupid. (Note, the PhD.) She knew how these things went and soon enough, she would be too involved, too nearby to be safe. Suddenly, she missed her cat (staying at her mom's) with a fierceness.  
  
A cold chill racked over her and a brief notion that they should be keeping these machines in better conditions, but that soon flitted away. At least, she noted before starting a the final leg of the firewall hacking campaign, she'd rather be here than facing any more SWORD agents like Jimmy and Monica might be facing - really though who were they meeting and why hadn't Monica texted Darcy the location yet? 

Wowza. _Focus._ Her eyes danced across the small screen. 

She again eerily felt like the room was too silent. Why wasn’t an agent monitoring this room? Okay. Attention back to the new data. She read on. _Okay. Yikes._ This was Avengers level stuff. This was, ugh, she couldn't think. _This wasn't, Hayward was-_. 

Darcy felt very alone. She wasn't worried about getting caught, she didn't mind being _alone_ per se, it was - what was the right word? Vulnerable? Especially as her unsettled feeling grew as the data increasingly revealed information that was Not Good, worrying information about Vision and the past few years. She was just a scientist, she decided, no hesitation at all, that Monica and Jimmy needed to see this ASAP, as soon as-

Commotion erupted outside. Her endless internal monologue silenced, suddenly listening. In the crevices on half formed thoughts were more runaway panicked thoughts, spinning in her mind, all with horrible possibilities, all tinged with that red magic glow. She heard shouts. Not of panic or anger - of surprise. And that's when she ran toward it instead of toward Monica and Jimmy. 

She felt her feet slowing down but here eyes couldn't move away. Oh my god. The agents were pointing their guns. It would have been pretty - the red and blue and overlapping purple massive monolith solid glitching wall, if it weren't for Vision, trying to break through it.

OH my- the magic around him, holding him back, grew bright. He was clearly showing a feat of strength, slowly walking through it. Wait.

Darcy's eyes widened. He was grunting. The agents stood still. He was screaming. No. They didn't move. He was coming apart. NO. Oh no. 

"Why aren't you helping him?" Darcy heard herself yell, she moved closer, already calculating how to help. The pieces wrenched from him, sucked back in, were too loud. 

"STOP, he's coming apart!" She picked up speed, and then-. 

The wind was knocked out of her as she was jerked back by an agent from the side. He was yelling at her, but Darcy fought forward as Vision's pain increased. 

"What are you doing, help him!" She demanded. Vision was on the ground, crawling. Some agents took steps back. Some uttered phrases of fascination, others stood stoically.

"No!" 

The SWORD agent wrenched her hand, _shit_ , she felt the cold metal handcuff on it. Darcy still struggled toward him. Vision's blue eyes pierced her, staring resolutely forward, at her, as he made utterances she couldn't hear. The hex forcefield was _so loud._ Tiny bits of pieces flew back in like particles of dust as Vision told her, her because no one else was doing anything at all, _what the fuck,_ that the people inside needed help. 

Darcy felt her mouth drop open, oh my, _NO,_ he wad disintegrating, just like the Blip - oh my god, just like her brother and Jane and -. He fell to the ground, she noticed her refused, refused to go back seemingly where it was safe. He wanted out. This didn't make sense. What was Wanda doing when she knew Hayward-. 

Uh oh. 

Darcy felt the vibrations from the eruptions in the ground before she saw the blast of red from the center and the instantaneous expansion outward, toward her, her eyebrows raised in fear, it was buzzing, the raw power too close. She wrenched her wrist. _ohmygod._ Hayward, at the center of the agents, took two steps back then started running. 

_Shitshitshitshit._

The SWORD agent next to her, WITH THE KEY TO HER HANDCUFFS, took off.

"Are you serious right now?!" She screamed. Too late. 

Among the "go's" and the "move! move!" commands being shouted in panic, Darcy glanced at it. She was transfixed by the nearing wall. It was amazing. Several theories of astrophysics tugged in the recess of her brain. Her fear was strong. It was terrifying. It was picking up speed, _toward her._ What was it? What would it do? Darcy was stuck. Trapped. She didn't want to die, she didn't want it to hurt. 

She turned briefly to the vehicle and tugged fruitlessly, shit, she was just a human, no superhuman strength or spy-like lock picking skills. A funny feeling was tingeing toward her, in the milliseconds as the Hex's outer boundary raced toward her like a solid wall. Feelings she was not unfamiliar with but didn't warmly welcome. Wanda. Grief, drowning, loneliness, fear, power, anger, desire. 

The blue light was gone. Red light streaked among the black mass. It crashed through the SWORD equipment and lights and _ohmy god_ it enveloped Vision. It was nearing her like a train, a solid brick wall. She couldn't hear the _clinks_ of her own handcuffs as she tugged her wrists raw. Up close, _oh my god it was too close,_ the red light was blinding. It was _right there. If time slowed down, which it felt like, she felt the warm and frigid cold red wash over her and the grip on her mind and the pain and -._

_"Oh fuck, fu-."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little immersive moment. Maybe just me? But I imagine Darcy has one of those constant inner monologues which I thought would be interesting to explore in these intense moments of the show. I might continue this after next week's episode - we'll see. Let me know what you think!


	2. Running from the Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this beyond a oneshot. The episodes are too good! This chapter has spoilers for Episode 7.

Darcy thought her cells... and mind... being rewritten would occur somewhat slowly. That she would have a moment to adjust to this new world. But as soon as Wanda's wall of red magic washed over her, it felt like too quick, and suddenly, mentally, she was disoriented. She felt like a tiny version of herself was trapped in a red magical box in a deep recess of her mind. 

_What the hell._

It was like solitary confinement but worse. Because it was loud. Every time she tried to focus her thoughts to make any sense of what was going on, overwhelming music - _yes that IS definitely circus music -_ grew louder and louder. She banged on the walls of the red box, like a mini hex jail just for her, and was thrown back. Mentally, of course.

Physically, she knew she was leaning against a tractor, looking bored. _God, there was so much red too._ She didn't know how she knew this, maybe because it was HER body, but she didn't have control. Could barely comprehend what was going on. She was shoved in the trunk, and Wanda's magic was driving. It took a few moments of mentally switching between intense focusing and sweet relief. If it wasn't mental noise, she'd be deaf. The resulting headache, in her head of course, was monumental. If this was how the residents felt all the time, surely, they'd be - well, not totally sane - by now from the lack of silence. It was torture. 

She worked out that she was an escape artist, although she wasn't very good at her job. Suddenly she was talking to a camera giving an interview, a shadowy figure behind it with a purple haze, and suddenly she was back by the tractor. _What was that about?_ Clowns, from what looked like several different decades, walked around arguing with each other. A big tent loomed in the backyard. There was general mass confusion and a niggling voice telling her she was _ON_ after the next act. She panicked. _On where?!_

Suddenly Vision was walking toward. _Thank god, he looked okay. Wow, okay, the popcorn smelled amazing. No, focus. Vision._ She tried to get herself to say something useful, to confirm that yes she did recognize him, but instead felt herself walking away from him, tossing the chains to the side. Thank goodness for that, but also _No!_

While trying to ditch him, Darcy decided she'd really rather be looking at him than the garish striped tents everywhere. And the lady scientist who was her former SWORD desk neighbor now twirling hoops. The guy in the dunk tank looked like the asshole who handcuffed her then ran away. _Deserves it._ Trying to steer herself around to Vision while avoiding mimes and contortionists, pounding on her mental jail, all she succeeded in doing was heading toward the lemonade stand. And the hot dog stand. _Okay, multiple goals at the moment. At least Wanda didn't put her in a wig_. 

Darcy glanced toward the mime when suddenly there was a _zap!_ and her tiny self sprang from the tiny jail. Her world tilted. The cacophony ceased. She could see! _Much better. Okay. Wait._ It took a moment to not want to hurl, and understand. A circus? _Shit_. She turned around. 

"Awake? All right?" Vision asked worryingly. But he was clearly visible. And she was in control. 

"Uh, yeah?" Darcy replied, unsure of her answer. Certainty didn't feel like it... but not the most urgent matter at the moment. "Part of me secretly wanted a guest spot on this show, but seriously, that sucked." 

At least the words coming out of her mouth now were hers. Vision was talking to her a mile a minute while her eyes darted around the circus scene. There were a ton of people here. She couldn't even see where the end of the hex boundary was. Wanda must have gotten all of the SWORD agents. That was a little funny, and a little not. She didn't see Jimmy or Monica. That was... good. 

Okay Vision was - wait? Vision was not being mind controlled? He seemed lucid and wanting to help. This is seriously different from the TV show. He must have broken her mind control! _Okay._ Okay, she could work with this. _But not here._

"Hey! The lions just got offstage. You're up?" A large man walked up to them menacingly. He was talking to them both, but looking at Darcy. _Ahh. One of Hayward's right hand goonies angry at being left behind. Now, a metaphorical sheep herder. And she was a sheep._

She gulped. _Lions? Oh no way._ Darcy's mind raced through the possibilities. After seeing what the hex did to Monica's cells, and not to mention literally tearing Vision apart, she wasn't too keen on finding the edge of the boundary to break through it, doubtful if either of them even could again. The best bet was to find Wanda and somehow get her to drop the hex control, to dissipate the barriers and any further cell damage. It sounded like Vision still didn't understand what was going on. Luckily, she has answers. 

The, was he supposed to be a "strong man," got increasingly close to her. He grabbed wrist, _not again,_ and she wacked him one, immediately staggering back. She didn't need a taser, although it did pack more of a punch. _I've always been more of a fox._

"Found us a ride," Darcy said, pointing at the funnel cake truck. _I would kill for a funnel cake right now._

Vision ushered her inside first. _Damn still a gentleman - no wonder Wanda was head over heels. Except, where was Wanda? If she knew Vision was trying to escape or possibly hurt, why wasn't she trying to find him?_ No time to languish on that now as she tugged the keys from the hula girl's grass skirt (ugh, seriously?) and was already off to a bad start answering, or not answering, Vision's questions about his kids. She stepped on the gas. 

Once away from the circus, and sure nobody was following them, Darcy relaxed a little. Not a ton. She was still stuck inside an unknown, malicious magical bubble with a whole town, and then some, stuck under mind control. A painful mind control at that. Was the mind control what affected Monica's cells? Or going through the boundary twice? Darcy hoped Vision "waking" her back up would keep her cells relatively normal.

Okay, admittedly, she was never *too* normal. She always considered herself a proud outsider, occasional loner, proud aspiring cat lady. And all of that only grew exponentially after the Snap and her brother, her cousins, Jane, all of them disappeared and she was left alone. But she didn't want to get sick. Or be changed. Studied. Sent on missions. Whatever. This wasn't her world. Not for the first time, she was berating herself about accepting this assignment. As if they gave her much of a choice to begin with... 

They were way out in the countryside, and the funnel cake truck barely got up to 40 mph. AND, there were no funnel cakes inside! She had Vision check while making a joke about Thor, you know, a mutual friend to break the ice, except he didn't know who Thor was. So that's why now Darcy was explaining his own history to him. Which was not so fun.

"But it's not that simple." _Ugh_. _There was too much former context here._ She didn't want to further confuse him. Or herself, straining to remember all the gritty details that involved him from five years ago that she gleaned from a top secret document she found while hacking SWORD for light reading one night. Actually, that's probably why they began to hound her about recruitment, or "consulting" a few months later. To keep quiet. She was searching for information about New Asgard and Thor and all that. Jane didn't keep her updated much. So what, a girl could be curious. 

_Geez, explaining it out loud was like, super tragic._ Wait, she needed Vision to be optimistic since he was powerful enough to go against Wanda. _Oh no._ She hoped this wouldn't erupt in a fight. Okay, he was the only one persuasive enough to talk to Wanda. Although that even sounded like a lie to herself. Clearly, Wanda was not interesting in listening, or leaving. 

"Another red light? Come on!" Darcy exclaimed, wondering what type of magic retaliation would occur if she ran it. It's not like she hadn't gotten a driving violating or two in her past. It started raining as a flash of something in the far, far distance caught her attention, just small enough to be a pinprick, but it almost looked like a disturbance in the boundary. Maybe-

"Whoa!" A construction team rushed in out of nowhere. Literally, there were not down the road before. _Magical interference? Now that was irritating_. 

Vision didn't look surprised. Actually, he huffed in annoyance. For being a synthetic AI, he was very muscle-y. And expressive. Sure, he originated from Tony Stark's base AI, Jarvis, which was impressive, and from Stark's involvement with Ultron too. Which of course he didn't remember. Does this mean that this is a purer version of Vision's personality or yet another manipulation by Wanda? She didn't know. But being this close to Vision, well, Darcy could see why Wanda liked him. He was careful and considerate. Just like another boy she knew. Who she hoped was on the _outside_ of the hex.

Darcy continued to briefly explain world events and his involvement. _Huh, a lot really did happen recently._ And all she did was like, go to school... _Hmmph_. She loved learning, but maybe she needed to get out more, honestly, with this type of track record for potentially world ending events. _Later._ She broke out of her imminent spiral to an existential crisis just as he started to slip into one. The rain didn't let up. _Ugh_.

Just as the construction team started to move away, the ground shook, like a microscopic earthquake, and the rain let up. All at once. As much as Darcy liked watching WandaVision, she missed the real world. 

_EEEEK. EEK. EEEEK._ Suddenly, a stern crossing guard was aggressively blowing her whistle at Darcy, who slammed on the brakes. _Where did she come from?! And that gaggle of children!_ Darcy was outwardly complaining as Vision was in deep thought next to her. The third teacher walked by with a line of kids following behind him as Vision vanished through the van's roof. _Uh, okay?_

"Catch up with you later then." Darcy muttered to an empty vehicle, sinking down. The kids vanished, and with Vision gone, she miraculously moved the van to the next intersection before she was stopped by a deer crossing, a detour that had her double back twice, and a crazy, rugged man who was pretending to be a troll and stopped her from crossing over a bridge until she guessed the right password. 

It felt like hours, and yet, the town was still far in the distance. She didn't know how time actually passed here, considering the different decades that occurred within the past few days and whatnot. Maybe it was only one hour, hopefully, as a high school cross country team darted out in front of her - not even at an intersection. She thought about speeding through them, but was resolved to patiently wait because they were real people, not characters. And that she could see too, the pain in these teenagers eye who were randomly forced to be on this cross country team instead of at a burger joint. _Bummer_. 

_Finally!_ She made it to the Westview sign, ceasing to fiddle with the radio stations. Darcy thought maybe one of them would connect to the outside world, if Jimmy was trying to reach her via radio waves like a few days ago, but no such luck. She slowed down and pulled off the road. The air felt more sinister the closer she got to town. She got out and ditched the van, slipping the keys in her pocket just in case. _It was attention-grabbing, obviously. Who wouldn't want a funnel cake?_

Darcy didn't want to alert Wanda to her presence without the proper setup... also she wasn't sure what she would say yet. So, Darcy started to walk in the direction she thought Wanda's house was. The street looked familiar, but really, she was lost. Suburban roads all looked the same! She wished Monica was here, she would know what to do. And where the heck did Vision end up at? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! In the meantime, I'll be impatiently waiting until next week.
> 
> Have a WandaVision story idea but don’t want to write it? Pitch it to me at chamberofaesthetics on tumblr. I want to write but feeling uncreative. :)


End file.
